This invention relates generally to adhesive bonding and more specifically to a method and apparatus for bonding a tape to the complex contour of a surface edge by heating the tape and carrying the supply of tape along with the heater.
While many devices exist for edge banding of laminates to various surfaces, all the present art is based on a fixed apparatus mounted upon a table or other work surface upon which the item to be edge banded is placed. The work is then moved along the work surface of the table and rotated as corners of the surface are covered until finally the work is covered over the entire edge that is desired. Such methods are reasonably satisfactory for small items such as shelves of limited length, but as the surface to be banded increases in size, or the contours become complex, it becomes more and more difficult to handle on the table-like arrangement. Edge banding of 4 foot by 8 foot sheet material, for instance, requires 2 or 3 men to stabilize the surface while it is being banded. The weight of the surface to be edge banded is also a critical factor since in the previous methods the surface must be moved continuously and at a reasonably fixed rate of speed along the edge banding apparatus. Pressure must also be maintained against a heating element or roller in order to create the proper bond. It is apparent that as panels become larger and heavier, ultimately a limit is reached which simply prevents edge banding due to size and weight.
The present invention overcomes the limitation of size and weight by moving the edge banding apparatus while permitting the surface to remain stationary. No movement of large or heavy panels is required. There is virtually no limit as to the size of a panel that may be edge banded. Moreover, since it is the edge banding apparatus and tape that move, the present invention can be used to edge band items that are fixed into place in their final position.